Selamanya
by ambudaff
Summary: Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika Voldemort yang Immortal, karena ia tak mengenal cinta. Dengannya ia tak akan ambil pusing siapa yang sudah mati atau tidak...


**SELAMANYA**

_Harry Potter, Severus Snape dan beberapa nama lain yang kaukenal, adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**__. Severina Potter adalah rekaan penulis sendiri_

_Friendship, Angst, rate T, linimasa seratus tahun setelah Perang Besar_

_Yang terinspirasi dari __**9gag dot com slash gag slash amXVVMj**__ sebenarnya adalah __**Sanich Iyoni**__, dan __**Psychochiatrist**__ ikut-ikutan melirik pada ambu. Jadi, cuma segini sih wujudnya XD_

-o0o-

Severina Potter membersihkan makam-makam dari dedaunan kering dan rumput liar. Mungkin hanya seminggu mereka tinggalkan makam-makam ini, dan rumput liar sudah mulai bertumbuhan. Jangan bilang dedaunan kering, sekarang kan sudah masuk musim gugur.

Di sisi lain makam-makam itu, seorang laki-laki juga melakukan hal yang sama, membersihkan makam-makam. Kemudian menaburkan bunga di tiap makamnya. Ada James dan Lily Potter, makam utama yang menjadi cikal bakal makam-makam lain. Ada makam Ginevra Weasley-Potter. Ada juga James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, ada makam kecil bayi yang meninggal saat baru dilahirkan, ada makam-makam dewasa lainnya.

Ini makam keluarga Potter. Setelah memindahkan makam James dan Lily Potter ke situ dari pemakaman umum Godric Hollow, Harry kemudian menjadikan sepetak tanah ini menjadi makam keluarga.

Tahun ini sudah tahun 2098.

Sudah ada beberapa makam di sana.

Severina sendiri adalah buyut dari Albus Severus, yang meninggal setelah dengan sumringah mewariskan nama Severus padanya, walau ia perempuan. Perempuan pertama keturunan Harry Potter setelah Lily Luna—sebelumnya selalu laki-laki yang lahir.

"Sudah selesai, Sevi?" tegur laki-laki tadi.

Severina mengangguk. Semua makam sudah dibersihkan, sudah ditaburi bunga, sudah disiram agar tampak segar.

Keduanya berdiri merapat. Laki-laki itu menunduk. Severina ikut-ikutan menunduk. Memanjatkan doa.

Hening beberapa saat.

Tak ada yang bersuara saat laki-laki itu kemudian mendekati makam Ginevra Weasley-Potter, dan mengusap makamnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya! Minggu depan aku ke sini lagi. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa mengajak yang lain, susah sekali mengajak mereka, sudah punya jadwal masing-masing. Hanya Sevi yang masih agak longgar jadwalnya, tapi dia kan masih sekolah—" ia memandang gadis tujuhbelas tahunan di sampingnya.

"Dan aku sudah ingin sekali menyusulmu, tetapi entahlah—"

Suaranya tercekat, dan nampak sekali ia ingin menangis, tetapi ditahan-tahan.

Severina mendekat, memeluk ayah dari buyutnya itu lembut, "Menangis saja, Kek. Tak usah ditahan, kau bisa sakit nanti—"

Kakek. Walaupun sebenarnya Severina garis silsilahnya anak dari buyutnya. Keturunan garis keempat dari Albus. Jadi, seharusnya Severina memanggil Harry—laki-laki itu—dengan kakek buyut? Atau ayah buyut—ah, sudahlah. Pokoknya, dia salah satu anak yang selalu menemani Harry tiap libur sekolah.

Harry menghela napas panjang. Dirangkulnya Severina—rasanya kemarin bocah ini masih bayi, dan hari ini tingginya sudah melebihi Harry, selain dari dia juga Seeker Slytherin di Hogwarts.

"Kita pulang? Atau kau ada janji ke taman?" goda Harry. Severina mendadak memerah mukanya.

Memang ada seorang Muggle—adiknya penyihir sekelas dengan Severina di Hogwarts—rumahnya dekat dengan taman bermain yang dulu sering dikunjungi nenek-buyut mereka, Lily Evans. Saat Harry mengajak Severina mengunjungi gurunya di Spinner's End, Severina malah ngelayap entah kemana dan berakhir di taman, main ayunan sambil mengobrol dengan dua orang pemuda, satu teman sekelasnya ternyata, dan kakak Muggle-nya yang sama sekali tidak iri pada penyihir seperti Petunia dulu, melainkan baik hati, suka menolong, dan suka menabung, selain dia lebih tampan dari adiknya, hihi.

"Ayo," Harry menarik Severina, "lagipula aku sudah agak lama tidak berkunjung pada kakek Severus—"

Keduanya ber-Apparate dan DisApparate di dekat jembatan. Menyeberangi jembatan kecil itu, berjalan sedikit, dan sampailah mereka di sana. Tak banyak yang berubah bahkan setelah berpuluh tahun.

Harry mengetuk pintu, pelan saja. Tetapi mereka tak menunggu lama, pintu langsung dibukakan.

Penampilannya masih sama seperti seratus tahun lalu, tinggi, rambut hitam berminyak, hidung besar bengkok. Pakaiannya hitam-hitam, dan karena di rumah, ia tidak memakai jubah.

"Apa kabar, kakek buyut?" Severina langsung maju, memeluk Severus erat-erat. Sudah berpuluh tahun keturunan Harry Potter semuanya jika bertemu begini caranya, main peluk, tapi tetap saja Severus tidak terbiasa.

Severus membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi menyuruh mereka masuk, tetapi Severina memberi isyarat bahwa ia lebih suka menunggu di taman—entah taman atau taman—tapi Severus mengerti. Walau wajahnya tetap dingin, sudut matanya nampak tersenyum, mafhum apa maksud Severina.

Harry masuk, disusul Severus yang membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka.

"Aku sedang meramu sesuatu, apa kau mau mencoba?" seringai Severus, sambil mengambil dua buah mug ke dekat kuali kecil di kompor—bukan tungku untuk meramu.

"Paling-paling dari telingaku keluar daun bawang, jadi, bolehlah—" Harry turut nyengir. Puluhan tahun telah membuat mereka terbiasa dengan sarkasme, dan percaya atau tidak, justru itu yang mendekatkan mereka. Selain, hal yang akan ditanyakan oleh Harry sebentar lagi, tentunya.

Severus mengangkat kuali kecilnya, menuangkan isinya sama rata ke dalam dua mug. Dari aroma uap yang keluar, sepertinya enak. Sepertinya tidak akan mengeluarkan daun bawang dari telinga.

Harry menerima mugnya. Meniup-niup sedikit, lalu menyesapnya.

Enak.

Rasa utamanya jahe, entah apa lagi bahan lainnya, pokoknya cocok untuk diminum di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini.

Sambil menyesap ramuan itu sedikit demi sedikit karena masih panas, Harry hati-hati bertanya.

"Severus, apakah aku boleh bertanya?"

"Bukankah kau sedang bertanya?" Severus balik bertanya.

Harry menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau tanyakan?"

Raut wajah Harry berubah serius.

"Apakah benar—apakah benar kau—akan hidup selamanya?"

Severus meletakkan mugnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Pertanyaan yang sudah kulupakan cara menjawabnya—" Severus kembali menghela napas panjang. "Tapi jawabnya, 'ya'."

Ada sisa-sisa kekelaman masa lalu saat Severus menjawab, terlintas di matanya.

Harry meletakkan mugnya juga. "Dan, apakah kau bisa melihat, apakah seseorang juga akan hidup selamanya atau tidak—"

"Jika penampilan seseorang tak berubah selama berpuluh tahun, kukira orang awam juga bisa menduga kalau orang itu bakal hidup selamanya—Immortal," ujung bibir Severus kembali membentuk seringai. "Kukira—kau sedang bertanya mengenai dirimu sendiri?"

Giliran Harry menghela napas panjang.

"Ya. Sudah aku perhatikan selama berpuluh tahun ini. Penampilanku tidak banyak berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Dan, yang paling menyakitkan hati, satu demi satu orang yang kucintai, meninggalkanku, sementara aku tetap seperti ini—"

"Ginny ya?"

"Terutama," sahut Harry lirih, "tapi juga Ron, Hermione. Keluarga Weasley angkatanku. Sekarang tinggal aku dari generasiku. Bahkan Albus dan James sudah berlalu duluan—"

Severus lagi-lagi menghela napas. Lalu ia berdiri, berjalan perlahan, membelakangi Harry.

"Kau tahu, aku dulu yang memberitahu Vol—Volde—maksudku Pangeran Kegelapan tentang Ramalan. Ternyata yang kudengar itu tidak lengkap. Dan sudah menimbulkan bencana di mana-mana, menimbulkan korban tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan itu tak putusnya kusesali—"

"Severus, sudahlah—"

"Tidak, bukan itu intinya. Kau ingat bunyi ramalan itu?"

Harry berdeham. "Bahwa salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain karena—"

"Cukup sampai situ. Bahwa salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain. Apakah jelas? Mati di tangan yang lain?"

"Berarti Voldemort hanya bisa mati oleh tanganku—"

Severus mengangguk.

"Dan aku hanya bisa mati oleh tangan Voldemort."

Kembali Severus mengangguk.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

"—berarti tak ada kemungkinan lain agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Kematian, karena Voldemort sudah mati?"

Severus melangkah menuju kompor, mengangkat kualinya, melihat apakah masih ada sisa ramuan, dan menuangkan isi kuali itu pada kedua mug, menambahkan yang tadi.

"Mari angkat mug untuk kedua orang Immortal ini, Harry! Selamat datang ke dalam kehidupan abadi! Dan selamat berjuang juga melawan kenyataan bahwa kita tak akan pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari semua kenangan—buruk maupun indah—kita tak akan bisa mengulanginya kembali. Orang-orang yang kita cintai satu-persatu pergi, kita tetap di sini—"

Dengan raut wajah hampa, Harry mengangkat mugnya, menyentuhkan pada mug Severus hingga berbunyi 'treng', lalu menyesap isinya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika Voldemort yang Immortal, karena ia tak mengenal cinta. Dengannya ia tak akan ambil pusing siapa yang sudah mati atau tidak—"

Severus menyeringai. "Kau selalu terlalu baik, Harry. Demi kehidupan yang lebih baik dari semua orang, kau rela menukarkannya dengan penderitaan seumur hidupmu—yang berarti selama-lamanya—"

Senyum pahit terkembang di ujung bibir Harry. Diletakkannya lagi mugnya. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi semua ini?"

Severus menggeleng pelan. "Berpikir positif?"

Tak bisa dipercaya orang seperti Severus Snape bisa berpikir positif.

Tapi Severus meneruskan, "Karena aku tak begitu bergaul dengan masyarakat, aku tak begitu sedih dengan kematian si ini atau si itu. Dan, dengan umurku yang tak terbatas ini, aku bisa meneruskan kesukaanku: membaca, dan bereksperimen soal ramuan. Coba kau cari sendiri, apa yang selam ini kau inginkan, tapi selalu terbatas waktu?"

Harry terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu menggeleng. "Mungkin yang kusukai Quidditch. Tapi di umurku sekarang—walau aku merasa masih bisa main—cucu-cucu, buyut-buyutku semua melarang main."

Harry menggeleng lagi. "Rasanya tak ada—"

"Kalau begitu, kau coba saja menyukai salah satu kesukaanku, membaca atau membuat ramuan—"

Membayangkan dirinya seperti Hermione: membaca buku-buku tebal, membuat Harry bergidik; tetapi membayangkan diri seperti Severus mengaduk ramuan di kuali panas beruap membuat Harry lebih bergidik lagi.

"Eh, mungkin—mungkin aku akan coba membaca?"

Severus berdiri dan memilih-milih di rak bukunya, dan menyorongkan padanya sebuah buku tebal, halamannya tipis, huruf-hurufnya kecil-kecil—

"Coba ini—"

"Er—akan kucoba membacanya—"

Severina datang dari taman, langsung masuk karena pintu tak tertutup, dan bingung melihat kakek Harry sedang menekuni sebuah buku tebal berhuruf kecil dengan halaman tipis, menemani Severus sedang mengaduk ramuan.

**FIN**


End file.
